Held in an Angels Grip
by Itch101
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are hunting, as usual. Until Dean feels something out of the norm.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stared into space as he tucked in to the hamburger Cas had brought back from the diner for him and Sam. They'd spent all of last night doing research on the monster they were hunting meaning they'd had to skip dinner, much to Dean's disappointment. Sam was still perusing the reference books, chewing slowly.

"Dean, are you sure it's a Kelpie we're after." He mumble through a mouthful of red meat. "Cause you know I trust you but if it is a Kelpie then I really don't know how were going to kill it. I mean there's so little lore on them and none of it says how to kill the thing." Sam put his burger back down in the styrofoam container as Dean grabbed a handful of chips.

"I guess we just try the old favourites, silver, stakes and salt." He shoved the chips into his mouth and rubbed his fingers together, making the salt fall onto the table, almost as if he was trying to illustrate his point. "What about Bobby?"

"He says the only time he's ever even heard of one was when another hunter told him about them in a bar. All he said was that they haunt bodies of water, and kill when hungry."

"And what about the hunter that told Bobby, can't we get in contact with him?" Dean grabbed some more chips and leant back in his chair, frustrated by the situation.

"He... ran into a Djinn. And it went bad. He didn't die, but when completely insane."

"Son ovva bitch." Dean swore and finished off his burger. He swung on his chair and looked at Castiel who was sitting on the sofa, also reading. "You find anything Cas?"

"Unfortunately no." He sighed as well, closing the book. "But we also need a way of luring it out of the water. I suggest we use some form of raw meat, as this thing is obviously is carnivorous." Sam mumbled in agreement.

"But first, I need to go to bed, seeing as I've been up for nearly 24 hours." Sam got up and wandered to the other side of the room before collapsing in a heap. "G'night Dean."

"G'night Sammy." Dean got up as well, but went to the door. "I'm gonna go to the bar and have a drink. Cas, you joining me?" Cas looked up at Dean before nodding.

"Sure."

An hour later Dean and Cas were laughing over a pile of empty shot glasses. Dean had been ordering and trying nearly every shot they had on the menu. Purple nurples, sourz, straight vodka, the lot. Cas just went along with Dean, ordering the same thing he was, even though Cas wasn't very good at taking his drink. Cas, way way more drunk than Dean slumped over the table, groaning.

"Dean, I am so drunk right now." Dean chuckled, sliding another shot over to Cas.

"Drink up man, or head on back to Sammy."Cas laughed and grabbed the shot, slinging it back.

"I am gonna head back to Sam... I'm gonna fall asleep... I'm going to have a terrible hangover in the morning..." He groaned, rubbing his face on the sticky wooden table.

"Aight man, I'll see you in the morning." Dean ruffled Cas' hair before tapping the shot glass on the table, signalling for another. Cas stumbled out of the bar, leaving Dean alone. The bar man came over, rubbing his hands with a dirty tea towel.

"No more for you my friend, we're closin' up." Dean groaned, staring at the empty shot glass in his hand. The bar man watched him before rolling his eyes. "Alright, you can have one for the road." Dean beamed at him, all teeth.

Dean staggered of the bar a minute later,the taste of purple nurples still strong in his mouth.

"Thank you my bearded friend. You have done me a great favour." he made a gesture towards inside the bar at the table he'd sat at. The bar man just nodded patiently.

"Alright, make it back to your room safe." he closed the door on Dean.

Dean turned around, the world swaying. His mind whirred, trying to think about what he was doing before he went and got completely lamp-shaded. Talking to Sam. Talking to Cas. Kelpies. Kelpie! Dean racked his alcohol smudged brain, thinking of the last time he attempted to go on a hunt drunk. If he was right, he went and found a ghost, salted it and destroyed. Sam had been impressed, but angry Dean had gone on a hunt alone. What could go wrong?

What went wrong was the fact that Dean bought some steaks and trundled down to the lake, pleased with himself. He'll just gank the water horse and go home to Sammy, and Sammy will be proud of the fact he'd done it all on his own. The water was calm and a mouldy green. Being drunk, Dean didn't give a shit and began to strip. Shirt, shoes, jeans and socks before he was just standing there holding two raw steaks, a stake tipped in silver (A christmas gift from Bobby). He looked at the calm water and walked into it, shivering as it chilled him to the bone. As the water came up to his chest he waved the steak above the water.

"Heeeere Kelpie..." He whispered, his breath coming out in a cloud. A small splash to his left made him jump but he tensed his leg, determined. He was _going_ to kill this thing alone. He dunked the steak under the water and waved it again. "Heeere Kelpie..." He kept walking forward, the water tickling his chin. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the water, starting to sway as the alcohol gripped his brain. Just as Dean was about to give on summoning the Kelpie, something sharp grabbed his leg, pulling his under the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Within seconds water flooded Dean's nose and his mouth which he'd opened in shock when he was grabbed. A scream escaped into the water in the form of large bubbles that floated upwards, popping loudly at the surface. His senses were marred by the murky water and his eyes stung as he tried to close them. He clutched the stake harder in his left hand, refusing to let it go. He needed to kill this thing before it killed him. He swung his left arm in front of him, frustrated at how slow his movements were submerged. He felt the tip graze something and he thrust downwards – stabbing at whatever it was. A blood coiling shriek echoed through the lake and Dean felt the grip on his leg release. He kicked upwards, his head breaking the surface. He coughed up water and took a deep breath of oxygen. His lung burnt from the lack of air, but before he could think the grip took hold again above his knee and dragged him under again. This time, no matter how much Dean thrashed around to stab his attacker, nothing landed. The cold water had shaken Dean out of the drunken stupor he had been in and for a few panicked seconds Dean believed that the last thing he was going to do was get drunk with an angel before making a dumb choice about hunting something they'd never seen before on his own – STILL drunk. As the water filled his mouth, he swore that if he survived this he would lay off the drinking... for a few weeks. As if someone has been listening, cold hand gripped Dean by the ribs tightly, yanking him upwards towards the surface. He threw his hair back as his head broke the top of the water, gasping. His saviour dragged him to the shore where Dean lay in a wet heap, shivering and coughing. His skin was covered in goosebumps, and his teeth chattered loudly as he curled in on himself, trying to make himself warm up.  
"Dean, what were you thinking?" A voice uttered from above him and Dean looked up, staring at the person who'd saved his life. Castiel.

"I... I was drunk... I thought... I could..." He stammered, whole body shaking.

"It's a good thing I heard your prayer." Cas mumbled, crouching to give Dean back his t-shirt and jeans. "Put these on, it will warm you up. We need to walk home because I didn't think I could drive the Impala this far." He stared down at Dean matter of factly, hands on his hips. Dean felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as Castiel stared at him. Due to their wetness, Dean's boxers clung to his small hips, and Dean knew that Castiel could see... everything. He stood up gingerly, taking care not to put weight on the leg the Kelpie had been grabbing. Stepping into his jeans, he avoided eye contact with Cas, at least before he'd pulled his shirt on. His AC/DC shirt stuck to his wet chest, accentuating the chest muscles he had. Cas glanced at Dean's chest before reminding himself it was _Dean_ he was looking at. But Cas couldn't help himself. Or did he not want to help himself? Cas racked his brain for any time he'd felt this way about someone else – someone who wasn't Dean. Never. Not in all the time he'd been on Earth had he felt like this about anyone. But he had felt like this about Dean for a while. Of course, Castiel knew that Dean was in no way interested in him that way. Dean was a ladies man, always had been and always would me. During the time Castiel had spent with Dean and Sam, he had seen Dean have at least 5 sexual affairs with women, but that didn't include kissing. And that didn't include times that Castiel didn't know about. Dean loved the ladies and Cas knew that, hence why he'd never tried to show Dean his feelings, because he knew they wouldn't be there in return. Instead, Cas did nice subtle things for Dean. Making sure he always had the new issue of Busty Asian Beauties was one thing. Cas wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the whole porn thing but he knew that it made Dean happy, therefore he was willing to make sure Dean had it.

Dean walked next to Cas in silence, mortified at his own behaviour. He felt embarrassed because he knew what he had done was stupid, and that if Sam found out he would get a huge talking to, even though he was the older brother. Dean snuck a look at Castiel now and then, searching the smaller man for cues on his he was feeling. Was Cas annoyed with him about the fact he'd try to hunt the Kelpie? Was he pissed off that he'd had to wake up to come help? Underneath the trademark tan trenchcoat Cas wore pyjamas, a pair of plaid trousers that brushed the floor, and one of Sam's old tshirts because they hung off Cas. Dean admired the way that the pyjama trousers clung to Cas' hips. Nice. Wait what. Dean frowned, catching himself admiring Cas' figure. He did this a lot – way more than he'd like to admit. Recently Dean had been trying to come to terms with the fact he was probably bisexual. He'd realised this the other week when he'd been trying to seduce a pretty blonde girl at the bar, and failed, but had been drunk enough to accept the offer from her best friend. Dean had topped (no way he was going to let another man up there on his first try) and hated to admit how much he'd enjoyed it was a man. Of course Dean would have rather have had the busty blonde, but men were pretty darn gorgeous too. Especially if that man is Castiel. He wouldn't have noticed the way that Cas looked into your soul whenever he locked gaze, or his slim waist and hips, or even the gentle muscles in his chest if they hadn't been pointed out to him by women asking who his pretty friend was. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. Dean was very, _very_ attracted to Castiel. Who obviously didn't feel the same way. They finally arrived back at the motel, and Dean collapsed in his bed, noticing Sammy was still fast asleep, mouth wide open in a gentle snore. _Good._ He thought.

 _ **HEEEEEAT OF THE MOMENT!**_

Dean sat up with a splutter as the morning alarm went off, the radio turning on at 7:30am like it did every other day. His pillow was wet from the lake water, and he was still fully clothed. And he _stank._ He rubbed his face and groaned loudly, drowning out the Asia playing.

"Rise and shine Dean!" Sammy said, pulling on his boot and tying it up, grinning at Dean, who just sat there looking confused.

"Aw yeah, Asia!" Dean grinned and sat up, before feeling his head throb in protest. "Urgh. Maybe no Asia." He lay back down, groaning. Sam turned the radio up.

"Tough luck Dean, time to get up." He threw a clean shirt at Dean before scrunching up his nose. "Dean you fucking stink!"

"Uh... I must have sweated in my sleep..."

"Go shower." Dean just nodded, not even trying to argue with the younger Winchester. The hangover and the after effects of nearly drowning were taking their hold and Dean felt like complete shit. As he dragged himself into the bathroom and locked it, he wondered if Castiel was awake yet. He doubted it; Cas liked to sleep in. Half the time they'd wake him up when leaving the motel and he'd fall asleep straight away again in the car. Dean liked Cas then. His hair would be a mess, and he wouldn't have shaved in a while. Honestly, he looked adorable. The warm water slowly woke Dean up and he shampooed his hair, inhaling deeply. He had no idea what time he'd ended up in bed last night, he was so tired.

Eventually he got out the shower and headed back into the main room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up, grinning at Sam. The grin fell off his face when he realised it wasn't Sam in the room – it was Cas. Castiel was now staring at him. Him in the towel. Just a towel.  
 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

Dean swallowed, looking back at Castiel.

"D-do you want me to go so you can get dressed?" Cas had gone a bright, bright red.


End file.
